Mistletoe
by Blinks-Tiger
Summary: Specs tells, and shows, Dutchy about mistletoe. A late Christmas fic. SLASH and FLUFF Specs/Dutchy


**Title:** Mistletoe

**Author: **Tiger

**Summary:** Specs tells, and shows, Dutchy about mistletoe. A late Christmas fic.

**Disclaimer:** ::sobs:: I own nothing!! ::sob sob::

**Warning:** Slash, fluff. All around good stuff.

**Author's Note:** Go easy on me! This is my first attempt at slash. Thanks so much Cards for letting me borrow your Dutchymuse and Specsmuse! You're the best!

- - -

The biting, cold, December air blew in through the open door, tousling Dutchy's hair. He shivered and crossed his lean arms in front of his chest. As he did, he noticed something above the door. "What's dat?" he asked and shivered again.

"Mistletoe," Specs responded without looking up. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and continued to read the thick volume in his lap.

"Whys it dere?" Dutchy cocked his head to the side, as if the small movement might bring the answer to his question.

Specs closed his book. "You've nevah heard a mistletoe befoir?" Dutchy shook his head slowly. "Well, its supposed ta be good luck ta kiss someone underneath it. Too bad da only goils dat come in 'ere have boyfriends," Specs said.

Dutchy nodded and peered out the door. It was late and Racetrack still wasn't back yet. A snowflake fell onto his nose and he brushed it away.

Specs laughed. Dutchy seemed to acquire a new kind of naiveté during the holiday season. It reminded Specs of the inquisitive little boy who had come to the Lodging House on Christmas Eve many years ago. Kloppman had called them their "Christmas gift".

"I'se going ta bed Dutch. Night." Specs tucked the book underneath his arm and began to ascend the stairs.

"Merry Christmas," Dutchy called after him.

- - -

Dutchy came upstairs a few minutes after Specs. Specs listened as Dutchy settled into his bed. He tossed and turned then got up again. He padded down the stairs and plopped in the doorframe.

"Still waitin' for Race?" a voice said from behind him. The velvet tone echoed in the empty foyer.

Dutchy nodded and Specs sat down next to him. His hand brushed against Dutchy's. "You'se freezin'," Specs whispered, almost afraid to break the comfortable silence. Dutchy only nodded and Specs slung his arm clumsily around his friend.

The two boys sat together for a long time. Dutchy tilted his head up to catch a snowflake on his tongue and he caught sight of the leafy Christmas plant hanging above their heads. His breath lodged itself in his throat.

"You'se alright?" Specs asked and pulled Dutchy closer to him, "Still cold?"

Dutchy turned to Specs and twisted one of the brunette's curls around his finger. Specs shivered. Gently, Dutchy tilted Specs' head upwards, so he could see the mistletoe. Specs lowered his head and swallowed. Using all of his available courage, Dutchy leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Specs'.

They seperated and Specs smiled. A crimson blush rose in Dutchy's pale cheeks. He turned away from Specs, embarrased. 

"Hey," Specs whispered and Dutchy moved his head back onto Spec's shoulder.

"I'se sorry," Dutchy said quietly.

"Don't be," Specs said. He kissed Dutchy, this time harder and longer.

"Ho ho ho!" Someone yelled from the street, "Merry Christmas!"

"Racetrack!" Dutchy and Specs yelled in unison. Racetrack stepped into the sphere of light cast on the cobblestones by the street lamp. He was wearing a red Santa Claus costume.

- - -

After all the festivities were over the boys were heading to bed. Spot was visiting from Brooklyn and Kloppman was actually letting the girls stay the night. It had been a fun evening.

Dutchy waited on the stairs for Specs, who was talking to Racetrack.

"Thanks Race," Specs said and slipped him a dollar, "I owe ya one." Racetrack nodded and rushed up the stairs. Specs followed after him and met with Dutchy.

"This has been one amazin' Christmas," Dutchy said and took Specs' hand. 

Specs kissed Dutchy again. "I love ya," he whispered, as if raising his voice would make the simple words mean less.

"I lova ya too," Dutchy said, "Merry Christmas, Specs."

"Merry Christmas, Dutchy."

- - -

**A/N:**

Wow, this came out pretty good. I'm very proud of this so please review.

-Tiger


End file.
